Royal Blood
by XxXChibiBunniXxX
Summary: Bel watched as the blood slowly drained for his body, simply beautiful. Not as the depressing as the summary sounds promise! I suck at summaries, SqualoxBel


Authoress Notes: Okay okay I know I should be working on Abuse but oh-well! Thought I'd just put that out there… Umm I thought I wrote Belphegor okay (which means he sucks and I'm trying to make myself feel better) but tell me what you think! I love reviews (and criticism as well! They make you better) very much! So please review! Please? Okay I'm done now…

Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own this? No? THAN WHY DO I KEEP HAVING TO DO THESE STUPID THINGS!?!? Okay I'm better now O.o

------

Blood spilled from Belphegor's arm as he slowly made his way giggling back to the Varia headquarters. Who cared that his steps were slowing and his vision blurred, it was worth it to see his royal blood flow freely. He could see the lights of headquarters up ahead and through his haze of blood lust, was mildly surprised that anyone was awake; it was after all at least three am. He pushed all thoughts out of his head however as he approached the door, he needed to be silent if he was going to make it to his room without catching the attention of the others.

Needless to say in his barely conscious state he was not silent, in fact Lussuria, Squalo, and Marmon could hear him quiet clearly from the meeting room they were discussing their next mission in.

"Sounds like Bel's home." Marmon remarked dryly.

"That idiot, why is he so loud this late!?!" Squalo complained. This was really _**really **_hypocritical of him considering that everything he said was close to yelling_, _but let's put that aside for the time being.

"If it bothers you so much tell him to shut up." Marmon retorted. Squalo stood and strutted to the door, he was sick and tired of "the prince" missing meetings and than having the nerve to be noisy while others were trying to concentrate on HIS work.

"Hey Bel, shu-" Squalo trailed off at the sight of his deranged comrade leaning against the wall. Crimson puddles stained the white marble as he slowly made his way down the hallway to where his bedroom was located.

"Bel what the fuck happened to you?! Did you lose a fight?!"

"Ushishishi don't be stupid, I missed the sight of blood so I did it myself! It was soooo fun~"

"Bel you idiot if you keep bleeding like that you'll die!!" (Now just a quick point here, when Squalo says that Bel is going to die he is not showing signs of concern, he is merely stating a fact, because although the members of the Varia would prefer their teammates not die, it does not really concern them that much, or so they say *nudge nudge, wink wink*. Wow that was one long run-on sentence, oh well sorry, I'll go back to the story now.)

"Ushishishi…" Bel fell forward towards the floor the blood loss finally taking its toll. Luckily Squalo caught him before he was able to hit the ground.

"Marmon, Lussaria get your asses out here!!"

Marmon and Lussaria stepped into the hall; Marmon stared with no apparent concern (though it was hard to tell with his hood on all the time…) while Lussaria immediately started gushing over the pair.

"Aww you two look so cute and cuddly together, such a cute couple!" little anime style hearts were popping up all over the place.

"He's out you idiot!!"

"You knocked him out? That's so mean! Stil-"

"Lussaria, that's not what he meant…" Marmon cut across Lussaria motioning to the blood.

"Oh shit, my bad! First aid! First aid!" (While he's freaking out Bel is on the floor dying, so many things were unthought-of of while writing this scene…)

Squalo stood lifting Bel bridal style in his arms, and made his way down the hall to Bel's room, setting him down on the bed gently. (No need to cover his own room with blood)

"Lussaria, get a first aid kit, Marmon, get over here I have absolutely no medical skills."

Marmon went over to the bed and pushed up Bel's sleeve to examine the cut.

"This is very deep. Who was he fighting?"

"No one" Squalo muttered darkly, "He did it himself; he said he missed his blood…"

"That's horrible!" Lussaria exclaimed dramatically holding his hand over his heart (he had just handed Marmon the medical kit…)

Squalo said nothing, just stared at Bel trying to keep the worry off his face, as Marmon set to work cleaning and stitching the wound. Bel winced and squirmed in his sleep, and although Squalo tried to ignore it eventually the silver-haired man sat down next to his obviously pained co-worker (Ha ha that made them sound like business accountants) and squeezed his hand gently. Marmon glanced in his direction but didn't comment until he had bandaged the newly stitched wound.

"That's not like you Squalo." Marmon noted dryly (Yes I know I use dryly a lot but although I love Marmon almost as much as I love Bel, I always kind of imagine his voice as dry…)

"If he kept squirming like that he would have screwed up the stitching!" Squalo yelled defensively.

"Ahs! Squalo loves Bel~, Squalo loves Bel~!" Lussaria danced around again.

"Shut up you stupid queer!!"

"FINE try to hide your feelings!" Lussaria yelled dramatically.

"Both of you shut up…" Lussaria and Squalo stared down in shock at a dizzy looking Bel.

"Ack! Sorry Bel-chan!" Lussaria whispered pushing Marmon and Squalo to the door, "Were going!"

As soon as the door closed Bel buried his face into his pillows. Blood loss was like alcohol, you felt good for a while, but later you just felt bleary and hung over.

----

"Hey brat, get your ass out of bed, were having breakfast!" Squalo looked around Bel's room and realized the blonde boy was still passed out in bed.

_He must still be worn out from last night _(No-duh Squalo he _did_ lose massive amounts of blood…)

Squalo walked over to the bed and stared down at Bel. He was curled up like a cat; a small crack of light came through the curtains and illuminated the area of Bel's face that was usually covered by bangs. Squalo (In an extremely OOC moment) reached a hand down ran a finger from his cheek to eye and back. (Yea… no scars in this one.)

_Brat is kinda cute when he's asleep…_

"Shit!! You bit me!!" Squalo yelped looking down at Bel who sure enough had his mouth clamped down on Squalo's hand.

"Ushi shi shi the prince does not like commoners touching him." Bel stated matter of factly.

"Well this _commoner_ just came to tell you to get your ass up for breakfast!"

"The prince is not hungry, leave."

Squalo took a slow breath, determined not to give Bel the reaction he wanted, whatever that was.

"You lost too much blood to skip meals. Get out of bed or else."

Bel sat up, and stared defiantly at Squalo.

"Or else what?"

"OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!! CAN'T YOU DO WHAT PEOPLE ASK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE? YOU FUCKIN--"

Squalo never got to find out, or else what because at that moment, Bel had for some reason decided to cover Squalo's mouth. With his own. AND HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A TOUNGE!?!

The swordsman drew back and stared at the grinning prince in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"You are noisy the prince has a headache. Leave, I command you"

Squalo huffed indignantly but turned to leave anyway, not caring if the blonde brat ate anything anymore.

Bel rolled over onto his stomach, and cuddled against his pillows, like the overgrown child everyone knew he was. Lifting a finger he traced back and forth on the new scar adorning his wrist.

"Peasant?"

Squalo made a small noise of acknowledgement.

"Thank you…"

Squalo froze for a moment, hand resting on the doorknob, before pushing forward and stepping into the cool hallway. Slowly he raised a hand a pressed a finger to his lips.

"Stupid brat."

----------------

Authoress Notes: Ah god that sucked bangs head on wall miserably. Ack and what happened at the end there? Feel free to send me hate mail, that's just as good as reviews~


End file.
